A receiver device, on a first network, may require information (e.g., software updates, media content, operational information, etc.). A coordinator device, on a second network, may attempt to provide the information to the receiver device. However, the coordinator device may not be capable of directly connecting with the receiver device. For example, the second network may be a cellular network and the first network may be a local area network that is isolated from cellular coverage.